Drake Merwin: The Early Years
by They-Call-Me-Psycho
Summary: Drake Merwin: The Early Years. Read and review and let me know what you think! : Or I just might have to stick Drake on you :


"Drake Merwin, get in here now!" Mother Dearest screamed at me from the back porch, a look of horror on her usually perfectly serine face.

"I'll be back for you," I whispered to the now half dead raccoon, and shoved it back into the perfectly homemade cage, giving it one good kick. I hope it suffered. As I walked back to the house I pictured the raccoon and its look of sheer horror on its face as I slowly and painfully plucked its claws out one by one. I reached up and felt the blood running down my cheek from where it scratched me while I was tackling it to the ground. The chase was half the fun. I reached the stairs and took my sweet time walking into the house.

"W…whhhattt… were you doing out there?" mother dearest stuttered in a fearful tone. Hmmm...she was scared of me. A feeling of pure pleasure ran through my veins. I know I scared most kids my age and younger, even a few years older than me, but a 32 year old woman scared of me? God this was amazing.

"Watching the life go out of some poor defenseless animal as I meticulously and brutally tortured it," I sneered in the most cruelest and mocking tone I could manage. I mean what the hell did she think I was freaking doing? Picking daisies?

"Hmmmm...I wonder what it would be like to watch the life go out of your eyes?" I smiled my menacing shark-like smile as I walked towards her, my fist already coming up, preparing themselves to go around her neck.

"What the hell?" father dearest demanded as he watched what was going on. God, he was always coming in at the wrong time.

"Ughhhh!" I sighed and sat down. Of only he didn't have that freaking gun. Now if I had that gun, the things I could do to him…

"Just go to your room Drake," he said in an exasperated voice and sat his fat ass on the couch, as if he was actually tired from sitting in a chair all day.

"My pleasure," I smiled my minacious smile and sauntered off into my room. I layed in my room for about an hour, ritualistically thinking of the best way to kill mother dearest, and I finally decided slowly peeling her skin off would be the best. More blood = More Fun.

I walked out of my room as quietly as I could, deciding I would go finish of the raccoon when I overheard mother dearest trying to whisper, but also trying not to scream.

"He's a freaking psychopath! He needs to be put in a mental hospital!" I smiled to myself; well she's got that right.

"Now Joann, he's not crazy! He's just curious! All little boys like to kill animals. It's his hunter instincts kicking in." Why the hell was he standing up for me? I wanted him to be scared of me!

"You're just saying that because you don't want everyone at work to know he is a freaking psychopath!" Mother dearest shot back. Ahh, okay, father dearest didn't want to hurt his "higher" position in the police force. All he does is sit on his fat ass all day and get fatter. Hmmm…but making everyone think he is an awful father doesn't sound like a bad idea. I was about to slide out the door when I saw it, the most beautiful think I've ever seen in my 12 years of life. A pistol. Not just any pistol, but a loaded one.

I ran over and grabbed it and slid out the door before anyone could see me. I walked towards my trap, marveling at the fact I would kill anything with a single shot with this beautiful thing. Not a whole lot of blood, fast and easy, not the usual way I like to kill, which is slow and cruelly, but it will have to do. Now who could I use this on?

I started looking around when I saw him, the perfect first kill. I sprinted over to Tommy, my 8 years old annoying-as-hell neighbor.

"Hi Tommy," I yelled over to him, smiling the most devious smile I could manage. Just as he was about to open his whiny mouth, I pulled the trigger. Complete and utter adrenaline shot through my body. God that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. The pull of the trigger and the kickback as the bullet bolted out of the gun. Only one word could describe that: perfection. I was about to look down at my handy work when I heard his whiny scream. Dammit. I missed his face and hit him in the leg.

"Damn, Damn, Damn," I chanted to myself and I was about to pull the trigger at him again when I was abruptly and violently shoved to the ground. God he always came in at the worst time!

"Get your fat ass off of me!" I screamed at father dearest and started kicking and punching as hard as I could. All my punches did was get stuck in his fat rolls! He rolled off of me and pinned me to the ground.

"Dammit Joann call the police and make sure that the kid isn't dead!" he shouted, but even I could barely hear him over the sound of Tommy's wailing. I absolutely loved the sound of Tommy screaming in agony. I laid back into the grass, closed my eyes and smiled as Tommy's wails pierced the air over and over again. Being a sadist was so much fun.


End file.
